


All I Know Is Him

by sexystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Louis, Consensual Sex, Dark Harry, Dominant Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, Knotting, Light Angst, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Protective Harry, Sassy Louis, Smut, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, Wolf Harry, forced mating, independent louis, wolf Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexystylinson/pseuds/sexystylinson
Summary: Anne has long since mastered the art of masking her exasperation. She turns to whisper inHarry’s ear. “Let it be, son.”“No.” Harry leaves his position beside his parent to step forward, a meter closer to Louis.He studies the Omega and ignores the unappreciative scowl that follows him all the way.“You will be my mate.”Louis’ jaw screwed tight, lips pursed in an unimpressed gaze. “I will not.”Harry wished he was not so surprised by the Omega’s resistance. “This lack of willingnessis not charming, Omega. I will not chase you.”





	All I Know Is Him

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write a single word of this fanfic nor did i have anything to do with this masterpiece. all credit goes to SS98 who had to delete their account accounts for certain safety reasons (they were getting shit for their fanfics apparently and decided to detach themselves from it ) 
> 
> once again i have nothing to do with the creation of this fanfic or have anytime to the original writer SS98 and all credit and love goes to them

“You asked that we find you a mate, son.” Harry’s mother has grown irritable with his lack of  
respect for her efforts. “The three you have met don’t seem to please you?”  
“I asked for you to take this responsibility off my hands. There is no time for me to select an  
Omega atop the duties I already have.” The Alpha muttered irritably, standing from his chair and  
stalking away.

Anne knew her son for the entirety of his twenty-eight years and if she’d taken every sliver of  
cruelty to heart, she’d have died from it years ago. An Alpha son is the toughest to raise and one  
in Harry’s position, with a father who died too soon and a post of pack leader he had to resume by  
fourteen had the choice of insanity or brutality. Harry grew up too fast and became the Alpha of  
their pack when he could barely hunt for himself, but Anne got to watch him fit the glove of a  
leader’s morale effortlessly.  
The pack is Harry’s be all and end all; it’s all he’s ever truly appreciated and seen as a means of  
absolution. He’s never touched an Omega and he’s built his home a distance away from the others  
in the woods where none too young ventured. When the news of a mate surfaced, Harry saw it as  
a political opportunity. There were four neighbouring packs in need of aid and of them all he  
could only help one. His mother was tasked with bringing the chosen Omegas from each lineage  
for his ruthless inspection, and all of the previous souls have been turned away.  
If he is being forced to tie his life to another then Harry will only be at peace if the other is in  
possession of an unmistakeable attraction. He wants to be drawn to the creature by a need he  
cannot explain beforehand.

“This will be the last one, Harry.” Anne warns him. “Each of the packs has asked Omegas to  
volunteer and no other will do so after this one.”  
Harry is not oblivious to the gruesome reputation he carries. “If she does not-”  
“He.”  
The pack Alpha yanks a little too hard on his study’s door so it shivers. “If he is as plain as all the  
rest, then he’ll have the same fate.”  
Anne chose the packhouse’s most furnished room for the meetings with outsiders. Their wolves  
are friends of chaos and the primitive side of nature but to outsiders that must remain hidden.  
Despite the forest frigid temperatures at night, most pack members strolled about the territory for  
their duties or mere casual company, in the bare minimum of trousers only. The lack of clothing  
made shifting for urgency more convenient as well as announced their dignity around unmated  
wolves.

Harry strolled into the room after her, already annoyed and impatient as the door swung back and  
hit the wall. The scents in the room brought his inner wolf to life and he briefly paused in thought  
before coming to a stop beside his mother.  
“Harry dear.” She put a hand on Harry’s forearm, smiling when he raised it more formally to  
secure her grasp. “Meet Johannah and her son, Louis.”  
Harry looked up and barely bowed his head in a respectful greeting before taking in the estranged  
visitors. New people coming onto their land always made him sceptical and today should be no  
different.

Louis stood by himself against the window looking out on the skeletal remains of last night’s  
communal fire, turning his head when Harry’s attention focused on him. Standing at a height that  
was diminished compared to Harry, this Omega had the features of a fair beauty of another time.  
Pale skin that had life only from the faintest permanent blush beneath it was complemented by  
fearsome sapphire eyes. They were wild, prudent but in no way ignorant. He had the grace to  
offer a proper delicate bow of greeting to the dominant, not reacting in disgust when all Harry did  
was raise his chin higher.

“Johannah.” Harry addressed the Omega’s companion, turning away from the boy approaching  
them in unfaltering footing. “You are the pack’s mate which makes Louis the most important  
Omega from you all. Why are you volunteering him?”  
Something flickers in Louis’ gaze, and it is not pleased. Johannah is more hospitable about  
Harry’s abrupt manner. “Our other Omegas are too young, Alpha Harry.”  
“How young?” His question was a bullet through the tense air.  
Disgust was evident in Louis’ features; his brow furrowed and his fingers curled as he crossed his  
arms restlessly. Harry smirked when their eyes met; knowing full well that everything he said was  
only to spur this creature on.

“Fifteen to three years old.” Johannah spoke warily in Harry’s silence.  
The Alpha nodded tersely. “He was a last resort then?”  
Louis outright glared at Harry then, his scent altering with how aggravated he was becoming.  
When those thin pink lips parted, Johannah put a hand on Louis’ hip. “My son chose to be here.  
Had he not, then we would not have made the trip at all.”  
Harry hummed, an unsettling purr that made Johannah hide her wince and Anne resign her hope  
instantly. “May I have a moment of privacy with him?”  
Anne looked hesitant at that as it is a request Harry never voiced before except when the other’s  
fate was putrid. She didn’t have to caution her son however because Louis was at his wit’s end  
and he spoke first.

“If it’s okay by you, Anne, I’d like to leave.” Louis spoke with authority Harry’s never heard in  
an Omega before and wondered how they raised submissives in the other’s pack. He barely  
registered what was being said until a minute later and he frowned.  
Johannah looked a little too panicked by her child’s proclamation and hoped for guidance from  
their hosts. Anne gave her a warm smile. “Of course, Louis. I’ll walk you out.”  
“He can’t leave.” Harry has his first alternate mood outwardly being expressed and it is one of  
shock laced with rage.

Anne has long since mastered the art of masking her exasperation. She turns to whisper in Harry’s  
ear. “Let it be, son.”  
“No.” Harry leaves his position beside his parent to step forward, a meter closer to Louis. He  
studies the Omega and ignores the unappreciative scowl that follows him all the way. “You will  
be my mate.”  
Louis’ jaw screwed tight, lips pursed in an unimpressed gaze. “I will not.”  
Harry wished he was not so surprised by the Omega’s resistance. “This lack of willingness is not  
charming, Omega. I will not chase you.”  
“Great.” Louis met Harry’s eye without hesitation. “Move so I can leave.”  
Affronted by a command from someone half his size, Harry’s hooded eyes become haunted with  
the snarling wolf peering through emerald curtains and frustration causing the vein in his neck to  
become pronounced. “Go around me if you’re so stubborn, Omega.”  
“I have a name.” The other fires back, scent overwhelming Harry’s flared nostrils. “And you came  
to block my way, so move.”  
“Disrespecting a pack Alpha is a punishable crime, Louis.” Harry seethes.  
Louis is chewing his lip, making them redder from the attention. “Some people deserve it, Harry.  
What then?”

Harry is not used his first name being used by anyone except his mother; he is torn between the  
way something in his chest stirs at the Omega’s enunciation and his wolf’s bared dagger teeth.  
“Leave this room, Louis, and I’ll see to it that your father’s pack remains vulnerable.”  
Louis appears nonplussed and the sculpted bones above his cheeks become more pronounced  
when he hollows them. “You’re not that powerful, Harry. Goodbye.”  
He wouldn’t have let Louis walk around him if it was a matter of merely pride, but now the Alpha  
has been intrigued and that does not die quickly. Louis walked out after his mother and Harry  
watched him go silently, ponderously and said nothing when Anne began speaking in a tone of  
pity.

“You cannot force someone into mating, Harry.” She told him gently with just barely a semblance  
of benign anger. “Courtships are ancient traditions and still very much honourable.”  
Harry pried his gaze away from Louis’ exit and parted his lips, the fragrance of the absent Omega  
still in the air. “I am aware, mother.”  
“I can tell you like him.” She presses, something like a smile of mild smugness surfacing on her  
features before sobering at her son’s glower. “You’re not going to win him over with that kind of  
behaviour.”

“He will not be won.” Harry declares grittily, loosening his fists and turning around to walk out of  
the room. “I will see his father tomorrow for a bargain. They still need our aid.”

* * * * *

“You have made quite the impression, my boy.” Louis’ father says with a laugh. He sat at his desk  
with letters, old and new, while Louis occupied a small circle on the carpet before him with his  
baby sister.

Louis flinched, pausing to secure Doris in his arms so she won’t fall. “I’m sorry, Papa. I had a  
purpose for going and was willing to agree up until he opened his mouth.”  
“It’s alright, Louis. Alphas are not the kindest creatures in these woods.” He replies without  
concern, pulling off his reading glasses. “He has sent a letter for me about you.”  
“What?” Louis rose to his feet and came over to his father’s side, snatching up the parchment in  
exchange for handing his sibling over. He skims over the elegant script and finds his anger  
increasing with each stroke of ink. “Bargain?!”  
Doris begins to babble nonsense after Louis’ outcry, bouncing happily on her father’s knee. The  
pack leader sighs dejectedly. “I will not ask you to reconsider, son. We can find other allies and  
means of protection.”

“No.” Louis’ shoulders sag and he exercises them in rolling motions. He tosses the letter back on  
the table and takes Doris from their father to go find a snack. “This is bigger than me, Papa. Our  
pack cannot suffer for my comfort.”  
“If there’s ever been a big bad wolf of these parts, Louis, you’ve found him. Are you sure this is  
okay with you?”

Louis’ had time since he came home last night with his mother to rekindle his calm that Harry so  
callously disintegrated. There was a reason he went with his proposal to Harry’s pack and  
however trying the Alpha may have been in his presence, the nobility of the act should not have  
been forfeited. Harry’s pack will survive the winter and increasing number of rogue packs because  
he has the numbers and wealth in powerful friends, but Louis’ wolves do not.  
“I’m sure, Papa.” Louis lifts his little sister onto his shoulders, barely wincing when her chubby  
fingers grab onto his hair with a giggle. “Let him come.”

The morning is frigid and wakes Louis up two hours before he intended to. He cursed under his  
breath on account of the frosty exhales appearing on each breath, and woke from his bed to find  
out why the heat went out. In his bed also were the youngest of their family clan; Doris and  
Earnest slept curled in on one another like they were still in the womb and were too exposed to the  
cold for Louis’ liking. He yawned thrice on his mission to find the perfect clothing before  
returning with numb toes and tucking his siblings in with proper insulation.  
Nobody in the packhouse was awake when he darted in out of nature’s talons, rushing to the  
fireplace first and tossing logs in to get it started. When he could once more feel his fingers and  
nose, Louis turned around and found someone leaning against the far wall with a bemused grin.  
“One day I’m going to chuck something at your face, Dmitri.” Louis mutters to the other,  
unaffected by the shameless cackle that ensues.

Dmitri has been Louis’ closest Alpha companion for nineteen years. They’ve camped in the  
woods and experienced their parents’ wrath afterwards together, hidden during pack hunts to go  
swimming instead and Dmitri was the one most against Louis offering his hand in mating to  
Harry. The other Alpha is a monster in his eyes and not at all worthy of Louis’ company or  
partnership at any stage in his life. They’ve already been told that Alpha and Omega friendships  
are inappropriate or heading towards a situation that will make them resent one another. Louis and  
Dmitri’s response to that, four years ago, was that they love each other as siblings do and would  
do just about anything heinous for the other, but any romantic implications were nonsense.  
“I never got to see you yesterday.” Dmitri turns on his heel and follows Louis down into the cellar  
from the kitchen. It’s where they housed the main supply of generator fuel and the furnace. “How  
was the bastard Alpha?”

“As you predicted, I suppose. Check on the tanks for me?” Louis kneeled to inspect the state of  
the furnace’s inactive centre.  
Dmitri found no holes or other discrepancies in the gas tanks piled against the wall, but continued  
anyway to do as told. He has long since learnt not to question Louis when the Omega went to  
work in tasks that usually belong to Alpha. “That’s it?”  
“He told me to mate with him.” Louis adds nonchalantly, dirtying his hands and ignoring a prick  
to his finger when he’s working blindly to unblock whatever is keeping gas from entering the  
furnace. “I said no.”  
The other Alpha barked a hoarse laugh. “Was that not your point in going there to begin with,  
Louis?”  
“Yeah but he was rude.” Louis yanked twice before releasing a catch and opening the cavity  
beneath the burner. He felt residual fluid but no continual flow of gasoline. “Papa said he’s  
coming here today.”  
“Seriously? Why?”

“He wants to discuss a trade. A bargain, I think was his words.” Louis used a spanner to unscrew  
the cap of a gas tank’s nozzle and replace it with one less used but still aged, satisfied when the  
substance begins to fill in the burner. He closes the latch securely again and curses when  
something rusty swipes across his palm, drawing blood in an ugly gash.  
Dmitri lifted the first of the bottom tank row and frowned at its drastic lightness. He tested the rest  
and knocked them lifelessly out of the way to discover dried stains on the floor, small and faint,  
but present nonetheless and in varying degrees of opaqueness. Louis came over at the sound of  
silence, a strip of fabric wrapped tightly around his bleeding hand.  
“Empty.” Dmitri muttered, standing as well with confusion masking his irritation. “It was  
connected to an empty tank.”  
“Ridiculous.” Louis mutters, worrying his bottom lip. “Who’s supposed to be maintaining the  
furnace?”

Dmitri shrugged. “Don’t know.”  
“I’ll talk to Papa.” Louis lit a match and tossed it into the functioning furnace burner, sighing of  
relief when it came to life. “Let’s go check on everyone.”  
Doing rounds to each cottage with temperatures plummeting into the negative was not fun, but  
Louis was glad he got to make sure every pack family was warm at home. If they weren’t, he’d  
send them to the packhouse until whatever the problem was is resolved. His own home is as  
chaotic as it is every day and Dmitri merely adds to the havoc by diving onto the couch and letting  
the twins crawl all over him.

“Where’d you go this morning, Lou?” Johannah was at the stove preparing a hearty breakfast for  
everyone, a miniature heater propped up on the kitchen island and Louis’ father busy assisting her.  
“The furnace here or at the packhouse weren’t working.” He explains honestly, filling a mug with  
coffee and sipping from it. The cut on his hand has been redressed with sanitary gauze and  
promises to heal soon.  
His father raised a brow questionably. “Jude is supposed to be responsible for that thing.”  
“Jude?” Louis crossed his legs and slapped Dmitri’s hand away from his plate of eggs. “He wasn’t  
there this morning and there were empty gas tanks in place of the new ones.”  
“I’ll look into it, son.” The pack leader gives all his children a kiss on their foreheads before  
leaving for the packhouse.

Johannah gives Dmitri his own plate of food so he won’t end up with a wrist bright crimson from  
Louis’ protectiveness over his food. “When are you supposed to be dressed by, Lou?”  
Dmitri makes a nuisance of himself by catcalling suggestively at his best friend, rolling his eyes at  
a kick to his hipbone. Alphas are unfairly resilient. Louis relents when Earnest comes to him with  
pouty lips and gloriously wide eyes, mumbling garbled words until Louis feeds him. “I’m not  
changing my clothes.”  
“If that’s what you think is wise, dear.” Johannah laughs from the countertop.  
As promised, Louis did not bother to switch clothes from his sleepwear. He walked from his  
house with Dmitri, in panda printed pyjamas and boots. It was ridiculously childish and Louis  
realised that two seconds before his father opened the door to his study, letting only him in so  
Dmitri hung back in the packhouse common room.

The nerves were nothing like the first time. Louis walked into his father’s office feeling no shame  
in his appearance or lack of hospitability because Harry deserved none of it. He saw the Alpha  
front and centre in the room, his brooding presence poisoning the still air as he watched Louis  
with unsettling intensity. Those deep green eyes flickered from black with a twinge of orange  
from the glowing fire, and back to mossy. Harry stood much taller than Louis and his canines  
were especially sharp as a tribute to his wolf; if he tried an ounce harder he could be a monster.  
“What happened to your hand?” Is the first thing that comes from Harry across a short distance  
from him, his gaze narrowed on Louis’ bandaged palm.  
Louis cleared his throat to avoid stuttering, and closed his fist to hide the injury. “I cut myself  
trying to fix something.”  
Harry continued to stare, his eyes lifting at an agonising pace to Louis’ lips. “Might that have been  
your attitude?”

“My attitude is no more despicable than yours.” Louis snaps, feeling that keen sense of thrill at a  
profound argument settling into his bones.  
The Alpha opposite him smirked, a sinister curl of his lips that improved the depth of his deceptive  
dimples. When he speaks, it’s almost to himself. “Yes, I think I’ve come to bargain for the right  
Omega.”  
Louis wants to roll his eyes but he also desires an object that will leave a significant dent in  
Harry’s skull. An Alpha’s healing is miraculous but they scar all the same. Before any of the  
violent outcomes playing in Louis’ have may become verbal, the Omega’s father speaks to fill the  
silent void.  
“Admittedly, Alpha Styles, my son did not return at his happiest last night.” He says truthfully,  
capturing the attention of everyone present. Anne’s expression is unreadable but Harry’s is  
displeased to no small degree. “It makes me worry about how happy he’ll be in an arranged  
mating.”  
Harry turned back to Louis, lips pressed into a grim line and eyes shadowed by the peak of  
frustration, and tilted his head at the slightest noticeable angle. “You ran away from me and  
complained to your father?”

Louis would have guessed for years and never anticipated that response from Harry, not that he  
was unprepared either way. He stepped forward once more, a look of dramatic indignation  
donning his features. “Yes well, being a dainty little helpless Omega like myself, I had to tell  
someone about the hideous monster I found in the woods.”  
While Louis’ father was merely at his wit’s end with Louis’ lack of censorship, Anne looked just  
about ready to pass out. Harry however was calm and unpredictably collected. He came forth  
when Louis did to mirror the Omega’s footing, his amused smirk still in place and his scent  
blanketing Louis from all sides.

“That is strange, considering I told my hunters something to the same effect last night as well.”  
Harry’s humoured expression was wiped off his face, leaving impassive tension and poorly  
disguised intolerance. It all confused Louis more than anything; why was the Alpha still here and  
entertaining his argument if it bothered him on any level?  
Louis was not one to judge however, and took a deep breath for grounding. “Got only your  
hunters to talk to, I see.”  
“Nay, Omega. I will have you after today.” Harry took advantage of Louis’ stunned silence to  
address the latter’s father curtly. “You require my aid and you shall have it. Outline your  
immediate essentials in a letter to me by tomorrow morning and I’d like that letter to be brought to  
me by Louis, along with the rest of his belongings.”  
“Wait.” When Louis was ignored by the Alpha before him, he screamed louder. “Wait!”  
Harry turned to him, slightly irritated initially by the sudden shout so close to his ear. He was  
glaring at the Omega a significant height shorter than himself. “What?”  
Louis gestured wildly to nothing in particular, his heart thundering in its tight constraints. “Don’t I  
get a courting?”

“We don’t have time for a courting.” Harry contested in a low volume.  
The Omega he’s selected is no less insistent. He looks up at Harry, fearless and demanding with a  
fire behind the softest cerulean hue. “No Omega of dignity mates without being courted first.”  
Harry growled and it rattled everyone’s nerves in the room, along with the shudder of the  
windows and lamp hanging above them. His wolf was safely proclaimed as the most terrifying of  
their pack and all its instinctual tendencies of it were even more so. As much as Harry often tried  
to withhold that horrific Alpha timbre, more often than not it clawed its way to the surface and  
frightened everyone within hearing range.  
Louis though. Louis was unwavering and a true testament to strength of will. Anne cannot  
remember herself being at all brave when she met Harry’s father for the first time and had to  
discuss such matters.  
“Fine.” Harry’s hollow cheeks were haunted like shallow blackened alcoves from the dim lighting  
and the bags beneath his eyes were prominent. “You will live with me if you wish to me courted.”  
“But-”

“No.” Harry snarled and it was biting, forceful. His eyes were black as coal when they peered  
down at the Omega, foreign to gentility. “You have made enough demands. We’re leaving in an  
hour, Omega. Your father has until then to have his letter written.”

* * * * *  
Louis doesn’t know why he isn’t protesting further against Harry’s tyrannical manner, but that  
fight doesn’t seem to be igniting soon either. The Alpha gave Louis’ father a strict hour to prepare  
a list of what he will need while the Omega accompanied him into the woods for a surprisingly  
pleasant private audience. In Harry’s head, it was the first approach at courting by taking Louis  
aside from the pack for himself.  
Behind them the trees had entirely concealed any pathway to hopefully lead them back and what  
lay ahead was akin to an overwhelming abundance of shrubbery. Harry was silent when they  
made it across the open to the treeline where every member of their pack was staring after them,  
and nothing had changed now that they were enveloped by nature. Louis loved immersing himself  
in this primitive state of mind over matter, letting his wolf run as freely as it ever could amongst  
the wilderness and its keepers.

Harry watched Louis like a hawk, unrelenting and unforgiving, whether Louis was right beside  
him or not needing any help in balancing on a log’s peak.  
“Why did you wanna come out here?” Louis asks from next to the Alpha, bored with this aimless  
wandering and wanting a purpose.  
The Alpha glances at Louis out of the corner of his eye. “You wish to be courted. I believe a great  
deal of that requires us to be alone.”  
Louis nods, chewing on his lip. “We can’t just walk around, you know.”  
“What do you suggest then?” Harry stops his stride and quirks an eyebrow at his companion,  
teasing or mockery uncertain.  
The Omega scans their surroundings for a bout of inspiration. “Hunt with me.”  
“With you?” Harry is evidently surprised. In his pack, the Alphas venture into where it is  
dangerous so they might bring home meat for their nests. Omegas do not voluntarily go out into  
the woods to hunt unless there is no dominant in their home.  
“Yeah.” Louis shrugs noncommittally. He has picked up on Harry’s intrigue well enough but he  
has no interest in indulging the dominant’s primitive nature presently. “Hunt with me?”  
“I do not…hunt with a partner.” Harry turns away from Louis at the moment that the Omega  
glances in his direction.

Louis barely flinches. “We can hunt separately so it will be as if you’re on your own then.”  
Harry is about to offer his consent but Louis is bounding off a log’s height and with swift agility,  
allows his wolf form to emerge from disappearing planes of pale skin. The dominant waits a  
heartbeat before transforming as well, and lives through enough consciousness to regret not  
removing his clothes now that they’re a shredded pile on the floor. Louis, however, is inching  
closer and Harry finds that to be a fine distraction.  
The Omega has fur so remarkably snowy that it challenges a faint shade of shimmering silver, like  
raindrops were gracing his coat permanently. He was simply many inches shorter than Harry but  
the pride and dignity that shone through his wolf’s sapphire irises spoke very boldly of such a  
graceful creature. Harry has much to be ashamed of when it comes to his more beastly form, but  
he has not once experienced such heinous thoughts.  
His wolf was an attribute to the combats it’s fought to retain the position he’s claimed as pack  
leader. Scars bled over his fur and parted the softness to reveal marred pink flesh beneath at his  
hind legs, throat and across his muzzle. His wolf walked with the slightest limp but sprinted with  
ghastly fluidity, bred to be the forest’s only worthy predator. Pitch black fur was rare among  
wolves, almost as rare the polar opposite.

It was almost as if Louis saw none of the ugliness; he sat up from lying on the ground and waited  
patiently for Harry’s irritation at being ignored to bring him forward. When the Alpha was within  
close proximity, Louis tilted his head at a gentle angle and licked a stripe across Harry’s jugular.  
There was no fur guarding that vital artery and Louis felt the dominant turn stiff with agonising  
tension under the slow laps of his tongue on bared skin. Louis was offering a courting act that  
exists only between powerful mated couples; the voluntary duty of an Omega to guard what keeps  
their Alpha’s heart beating.  
Not many Omegas found their home beneath their dominant’s neck for their own self-  
preservation, for it symbolised putting themselves in the crux of their mate’s violent ordeals to  
protect them as well. Harry has not seen it in years of watching his pack members find their mates,  
and was astonished by this little wolf’s devotion so soon.  
Louis grew bored however with Harry’s persistent staring and leaned upward to bite the Alpha’s  
ear, whimpering at the harsh growl that follows his playful attack. He doesn’t let go however until  
Harry insistently nudges him away, licking his snout without retaliating when Louis rolls onto his  
back before him. It’s an action that shows Louis’ unwillingness to pose a threat, and Harry  
manages to scoff even with an animal’s larynx.

When Harry doesn’t pay attention to him, Louis huffs and lies on his side without the desire to  
make another effort. He stares at the trees for a bit and what critters scurry between them, until  
what minimal sunlight brushing his fur is blocked by a mightier wolf looming over him. It was an  
almost protective stance that an Alpha displays in moments of a lingering threat, but Louis doesn’t  
believe such conditions are current.  
He makes a curious sound in his throat, asking what the Alpha plans to do, but is silenced by  
Harry’s muzzle resting on his neck. The dominant drops to the ground almost on top of Louis and  
lies with his Omega, head over Louis’ panting abdomen and tail encircling their little cuddle.  
Louis wants to know the reason behind such a display of affection but rather curls up sufficiently  
small against Harry’s chest and lets the Alpha protect him.  
The hunt Louis promised happens little less than an hour later when Harry wakes Louis up by  
slow drags of his tongue over the Omega’s soft fur. He doesn’t allow Louis to rise until he’s  
satisfied with the job he’s done cleaning his future mate, and leaving heavy doses of his scent  
behind as claim. Louis insists on hunting by snarling whenever Harry tried nudging him onto a  
lofty boulder to wait while the Alpha did the kill. He disapproves of Harry hunting a bear because  
he will not eat it, and finds the Alpha bringing back a limp stag instead. Louis plans on giving the  
doe he hunted to the pack for their communal dinner, because he has to share in Harry’s prey in  
honour of their courtship.

Louis watches Harry eat with a kind of horrific roughness that could only exist in a wolf who  
succumbed to their primitive instincts before civility. Harry tore through flesh and muscle like  
none of it once belonged to a living creature, and he went so far as ripping off the best portion of  
meat for Louis to eat before himself. Louis lightly nudges the chunk of meat into equal distance  
between them, leaning up to lick Harry’s bloody muzzle patiently first. A flicker of something  
strained and sympathetic came to life in Louis’ chest, all for the Alpha beside him.  
Harry watches Louis take the first bite as if he is on edge until the Omega has willingly accepted  
his offering, and thereafter indulges Louis’ request of sharing in the meal. When Louis is full he  
wiggles his way into resting against Harry’s side, hooking his neck over the Alpha’s broad back.  
He thinks Harry hasn’t noticed him because of the vigour with which the dominant continues  
eating, but no sooner does Harry’s tail drape over Louis’ form to reassure the Omega.  
They return to the pack with Harry carrying Louis’ kill, and find Louis’ father waiting for them at  
the packhouse steps, letter in hand.

* * * * *  
Present.

Louis woke up three hours earlier than he usually does in order to meet with the other pack  
members that are organising tonight’s festivities. Their pack is observing the only celebration that  
they’ve ever bothered with, and it took place once every seven years on a full moon. Everyone  
has in high spirits for days when Harry announced that they’ll be going ahead with such a custom,  
and everyone will be in attendance.

His Omega might have gotten the chance to meet with the committee of pack members in charge  
of organising the fire and communal gathering, had Harry not forced him into staying in bed.  
Harry might be the clingiest Alpha in existence, and Louis only discovered the fact after their  
mating became solidified in a connection between their hearts.  
Louis squirmed and resisted being pinned down for a minute while Harry continued to doze  
without a flinch. He pushed Harry onto his back and crawled onto the Alpha’s chest, his teeth  
latching onto Harry’s earlobe in an attempt to free himself. Rather than obliging, Harry retaliated  
by blindly sinking his teeth into Louis’ bond mark, landing on the perfect spot without an inch of  
doubt. He listens to Louis whimper and slowly come to hell before turning on his side, cradling  
his Omega with possessively strong arms.  
There were mornings when Louis wished he wasn’t entirely nude but those desires were shortlived,  
because he loved his Alpha’s knot too much to not fall asleep with it tucked in him each night. 

He has a gruesomely spontaneous dominant that chose to take him a few times in the day,  
but Louis made sure that the final heated rendezvous always reminisced the development of their  
bond in the safety of their nest.  
Only once did Louis manage an escape from Harry’s paws and it was under the gloom of a poor  
occasion, when their pack was intentionally attacked by Rogue wolves and his Alpha had fought  
with all the strength he possessed. It left him a bleeding, heaving mess the next day which Harry  
spent healing because Louis refused to let him leave their home.  
“Alpha wake up.” Louis mumbled, annoyed by Harry’s stubbornness. When the Alpha did not  
stir he took the liberty of tugging on Harry’s bottom lip with his teeth unto himself.  
One bleary forest green eye flickered to life, narrowing instantly on the restless submissive. “Go to  
sleep, Omega. Let me hold you.”

Louis loved how scratchy and gruff Harry’s voice became when he just woke up; the gravely  
timbre was enough to make him shudder. “I need to help them prepare for tonight.”  
Harry hummed, eye slipping shut again. “Do so in three hours.”  
“No.” Louis commenced his petulant wriggling and fussing until some inch of freedom would be  
granted; no such thing was allowed.  
“Settle down, pup.” Harry called Louis pup when he was highlighting the Omega’s juvenile  
behaviour, and curled his fist around Louis’ throat to bring the resistance to a halt. He held Louis  
flush against his bare chest, aware of the effect his scent had on Louis. “Stay with me until I am  
willing to let you go.”  
Louis was losing and on his own accord; he nuzzled the warm juncture of Harry’s neck and  
sighed in sheer content. “You’re never ready to let me go.”  
“Aye.” Harry pulled the covers back over them after Louis so graciously chucked them aside. He  
only ever slept with a peaceful mind when his energetic, delightfully untamed little Omega was  
with him.

Before the officiating of their Bond Louis and Harry slept in separate bedrooms, leaving them  
both with enough privacy as needed. The Bonding ceremony of Harry’s pack was a quick affair  
and without an audience. Louis was so nervous the entire time that Harry didn’t dare insist on  
knotting the Omega – he was well aware that Louis could bite back if he tried. It was an uncertain  
aspect of their mating because pairs are not meant to return without physically tying themselves  
together, but Harry was too fascinated with Louis’ slight timidity and fear to force his hand.  
They remained in separate bedrooms because neither made an initiative to change that  
arrangement. Louis was no different around Harry to how he behaved before, but the Alpha was  
well aware of the faintest positive changes. He’s seen the Omega blush around him half-naked too  
often to deny it. It was something unfortunate that brought them together at last.  
Louis’ heat was due in a few weeks and he wanted to go home for its duration, but Harry said his  
final word without argument. This is the Omega’s home now and to return to the pack of his  
father would be a severe insult. They argued for too long to remember until Harry was seething,  
his wolf’s eyes peering back ravenously at Louis without a bout of humanity, and Louis left their  
cabin for some air.

A bitter pack member had cornered Louis with a problem he had with Harry instead, maddened  
with whatever rage he lashed out with. Louis was good at defending himself but not against brutal  
Alphas with no means of self-preservation; reckless made them more dangerous. Harry slammed  
the offender to his mate into a tree so aggressively that the trunk shivered and cracked under the  
force of two massive wolves.

Along the expanse of Louis’ thigh was a dreadfully prominent scar from his assailant’s rigid bite,  
and Louis never felt as helpless as he did laying in the dirt bleeding out totally dependent on  
Harry’s ability to protect him. The pain had been excruciating and Louis waited with closed eyes  
for the sounds of combat to end, unable to nurse his shattered bone in human form. Harry carried  
him home with as much care as he could muster and cleaned Louis up thoroughly in the bathtub.  
His Omega would not heal at an excessively accelerated rate like he would so Harry was strict  
about not allowing Louis to go anywhere while he recovered. The pack doctor says it would take  
three weeks to heal entirely and Harry was ready to care for his mate as his top priority.  
Louis was almost fully recovered by the time his heat came and Harry woke up beside the  
whimpering Omega to copious levels of an aroused scent permeating the air, slick coating the  
sheets. Harry hoped to leave the room before the scent ensnared him as well, but Louis grabbed  
his arm with both hands and desperately arched his back in a plea for relief. It was not the Alpha’s  
intention beforehand to take Louis so he reigned in all his willpower and kept from knotting the  
Omega while being of aid.

After his heat Louis was well recuperated and with an additional scar on his leg, and the first thing  
he did still messy with semen and slick was yell at Harry for not knotting him. The Alpha was  
confused by Louis’ dishevelled argument and conflicted about how to react when his Omega was  
naked and irritable before him. He would have taken Louis for certain claim right then but the boy  
is at his most fatigued after a heat, and Harry would not strain him without need. Something  
assured him that it would happen in its own time and such a moment arose days later when they  
equally partook in sparking a fight in lieu of their horrid sexual frustration.  
Perhaps it was the least reasonable manner to enforce their connection but Harry cannot fathom  
the anguish that might have come from delaying any longer. Louis deserved his commitment in  
totality as did he earn the Omega’s loyalty; there was no reason to stall.

* * * * *

Louis was panting and struggling to regain the equilibrium of his thundering heartbeat. He clung  
to Harry without reservation, arms and legs wound securely around the Alpha so he didn’t slip to  
the hardwood floor. They were going to cook breakfast until Harry strolled into the kitchen  
entirely nude and fitted himself against Louis’ back with a suggestive growl. His Omega  
responded almost immediately by tilting his hips back and letting the dominant mark up his neck  
with sharp molars.

Cooking is something Louis rarely bothered to do because Harry was far more skilled at it than he  
and communal pack meals were a common daily occurrence. Such an atrocity was sinfully  
sweetened when Harry hitched Louis’ thighs over his hips and took over the entire task, struggling  
to contain himself with a delicious Omega bouncing on his knot. There came a point when Harry  
loathed Louis’ torturously slow pace because it antagonised his throbbing girth with much too  
patient friction. Harry flattened Louis on the kitchen counter and pinned the Omega down with a  
firm grip, before bucking his hips wildly to prompt their orgasms. Louis made the sweetest noises  
even when he’s being rendered crazed by Harry’s aggressive thrusts abusing his sensitive prostate,  
and Harry connected their mouths to taste every whimper.

Now that their highs had passed and Louis was executing the perfect attempt of lacking initiative  
to help Harry finish preparing their food, the Omega crossed his ankles and mindlessly nibbled on  
Harry’s earlobe. He made a disapproving grumble whenever Harry’s arm tightened too boldly  
around his waist and muffled his instinctual mewls when a fresh wave of come fills him, feeling  
his body tighten around the intrusive knot.  
“Okay, Omega?” Harry nipped at Louis’ cheekbone and continued with an amused grumble to  
graze the boy’s skin with his pointed molars when he was ignored. He felt the heat rise to Louis’  
cheeks and smirked knowingly. “Why are you so embarrassed this morning?”  
Louis stuck his tongue out at Harry. “I’m not embarrassed.”  
Harry was headed for the stairs again and incidentally needing to take Louis with him; they were  
bound for breakfast in bed. “I feel all that you feel, Omega.”  
Louis is glad to have returned to his nest and curls up on Harry’s lap while the Alpha balances a  
plate of food between them. He folded his arms between their chests and pouted lazily. “Feed me,  
Alpha.”

“I’d be ignorant of your ways if I expected you to eat on your own with my knot inside you.”  
Harry pats Louis’ pert bottom with the hand he keeps on the Omega’s skin. He sets the plate  
down so he can hold a bit of buttered toast up for Louis.  
Louis eats some of the omelette and finishes the fried potato chips before pushing away the fork  
Harry directs toward his lips. He sets his cheek on the Alpha’s shoulder and waits for his mate to  
finish eating, smiling innocently when Harry catches his stare. “Hi.”  
Harry presses his lips firmly to Louis’ unexpectedly. “Tonight’s celebrations do not require your  
aid immediately.”

“I want to help.” Louis argues. “It’s the only festival we have. Why is that, by the way?”  
“Packs who indulge in excessive gatherings for unnecessary means risk putting themselves in  
danger when they shouldn’t.” Harry explains simply. Each strategy he tackled for their pack is  
prim and of undoubtable reason. “Times are changing in favour of the Rogue wolves and we  
cannot allow them any opportunity to penetrate our lands.”  
Louis nods understandingly. “So why this one in particular?”  
“My great grandfather decided that if we were to celebrate anything, it out to be a tribute to the full  
moon and the first wolves to enter this world.” The Alpha replied in his signature monotone. “It  
seems reasonable.”  
“It does.” Louis propped his elbow up on Harry’s tense shoulder. “Are you excited for tonight, at  
least?”

Harry runs his palm along Louis’ bare thigh, revelling in the porcelain smoothness. His Omega  
shaved rarely because naturally his hair growth is minimal, and Harry can’t think of which  
condition he prefers. “Am I meant to be excited?”  
Louis rolls his eyes in mild exasperation. His Alpha is most tedious when it comes to answering  
questions of simple courtesy. “You better look excited later when I see you.”  
His mate scoffs condescendingly. “I am the pack Alpha and it’s my word that’s final if I say you  
may not leave this bed today.”  
“I don’t care what your title is.” Louis squirmed to escape Harry’s lips gracing his bond mark with  
fervent thrill. “You’re my equal in this house on any day.”  
Harry couldn’t think of a lie to dispute Louis’ proclamation with so he smiled and held onto the  
boy in contented silence. “I beg to differ, Omega. You are much fairer than I in superiority, a  
Queen even.”

“Well I suppose that’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> the end of a amazing fanfic written by SS98


End file.
